Memories Will Always Be There
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: What has happened to Starfire? What is going on with Jinx and Nightwing? Warning, this story skips four years ahead. PLease read the first story Memories Never Fade before you read this one.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. I do not own Teen Titans. Here's the sequel everyone asked for to fit a head in. The slot in the beginning is as big as a head. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this story; I'm still trying to get past the bad review from another story. Then I am having this event with my friend when I have a deadline for a story that we are writing for each other. This story might not be updated quickly, but I will try my best.

Prologue

The white walls were spinning. Spinning over and over again until I was sick to my stomach. I could see the padding in the walls. They looked puffy, like a marshmallow, I wanted to reach out and eat the walls because of the hunger consuming me. The pain engulfed me, sending me into frenzy. I had to knock down that pitcher of water that was on the table next to my bed.

I hadn't seen the sun in forever. There was no window to let the light shine through. I couldn't even get out of the room because instead of a door it was a slot where they pushed tiny meals to me. I hated being in here. My sanity was slowly slipping away.

"Subject 9200 its lunch time." The guards face came in through the slot. He wasn't expecting me to be in front of the door quickly. I grabbed him through the slot and started to scratch out his eyes. I could feel the blood on my fingers. It felt good, really good. I enjoyed the way it felt its slimy wetness of the blood coming down my fingers. I could hear the ding of every drop that spilled on the floor. It spurned me to continue on. I could feel the smile appear on my face as I felt the guard struggle. I could her myself yelling my battle cry, and laughter when I felt the guard shudder.

"Let me out. I know you have the key and you know where the door is." I yelled at the guard who was standing behind the one bleeding from his eyes. I heard the jumble of his key chain and the unlocking of the door. When it opened wide I tackled both guards, took his ring of keys, and started to run. I decided to play nurse bowling. I picked one of the food carts and heaved it toward the nurses who were blocking my exit. I went to the nurse's station and hit the red button.

"Hello patients!" I yelled into the speaker. "You can call me your hero or anything you would like." I said to the group of patients surrounding me. "Good news to all of you. I just cleared it with the doctors and we've all agreed. It's your last day here. Starting immediately you are to run through that exit and make your escape. "I pushed my way through them. I was in front of the exit and I started to look for the key that opened the door. When I finally did I looked back at my subjects. "Now when I say run, you all will go in an opposite direction. I would say none of you would be caught, but that would be a lie. I will be honest with you; the weaker ones will be caught. All you have to do is be better then the weakest and you will get out." I pushed open the doors. "Run!" I lifted my hand into the air.

I could feel the wind rushing past me as they all fled the hospital. I started laughing immediately. We were free, free from the man. The man that held me captive for those four long years that made me loose my control. They would pay, they would all pay.

"Tell me exactly who escaped." The ward yelled at everyone. He was pacing around a hospital room where a guard was fighting for his life. Someone came rushing in and handed a piece of paper. He sighed in relieve. "They have captured all except one. Subject 9200 is missing. I need the files on this person and figure out who exactly this person is." We all rushed to get the task done. After a few hours of searching I found the information. I ran back to the room and saw the ward sitting by the guard. He would be blind forever. His wife would be worried about his safety. She might not even know that he was in the hospital. Did anyone bother to call her?

"Sir, I found the information on subject 9200. I handed him the file, but all he did was look at the name. He handed it back to me and told me to read the information and to report back to him in her cell. Which of course I told him where it was. I followed him back to the insanity ward and went to her isolation room, but what we saw stopped us in our tracks.

The walls that used to be white had scratches on them, forming them into pictures. The room looked terrible, everything was broken, and I slipped in a pile of blood. "Guess we found the room where the guard was attacked." The ward laughed. I went to her bed and pulled out dome papers with a little boy on it. I sit down and recount all the information I had on her.

Subject 9200 was first put into rehab by her child's father for being a drunk. However, she started to go insane in there and they shipped her here. She would have outbursts, saying that she would kill the man that took her son away. It became her obsession. Sir, they have letters and dates from the time she was here to today. Do you want to hear?" He shook his head no. "Ok sir. After that she became violent and would do anything to get out of here. She has put a total of eight guards in the hospital from scratching out the eyes. There's the pattern but why would she scratch out the eyes?" The ward walked over to the door and locked me in. He slipped open the slot and fit his head through.

"That's why, son. It was the only thing she could get ahold of." He sighed and pulled out. He opened the door. "We have a lunatic on the run, cadet, and I know exactly where she is going. " He said pointing to that little boy.

"Daddy!" A boy with black hair jumped up to his father. "I found an egg!" He lifted it up to show his dad. His dad had a wide grin on his face and he leaned down to pick up his son. A woman came up behind them, two boys clinging to her arms, around the age of four. Both had bright red hair like his biological father, Kid Flash. The only way to tell the difference is that James has blue eyes, where Jesse had his mothers pink slit eyes. "Jinx!" The boy named Jay yelled. "I found an egg!" She picked it up and showed it to her boys. Jay was around the age of 12 and adored his little cousins. He would take them everywhere with him, he loved them. They had adventures everyday when they would come back home with 'treasure'.

"Jay can you take James and Jesse please? I need to talk with your dad." The boy nodded and took the boys hands.

"Jinx, what so important?" Richard Grayson asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Jinx just smiled and leaned up for a kiss. After they were done she smiled. "To get some alone time." And leaned up for another kiss. They had been a couple for the past two years. The first one was when Richard had put the love of his life and the mother of his child into rehab. She had been in there for a year when she got transferred to the insanity ward. Jinx could remember that day like it had been yesterday…

_"Nightwing! The mail is here!" I remembered screaming up the stairs. I saw the seal of the rehab station and knew automatically that it was for Nightwing. It had to be news about Starfire. Nightwing had been moping about for year. Missing his Star, and how he wished she was here to raise her son. It was getting quite annoying. I bet that I am the same way when it comes to Wally. He ran down the stairs and hand him the letter._

_ "Sorry to inform you Mr. Grayson, but Starfire has gotten worse. She has been marked as an insanity patient and has been sent away to an insane asylum. We are sorry that we could not help." He read it out loud. I was gaping at what he said. Starfire was insane now? Where had my loving friend go? The one that cared about her son so much she risked her heart to come look for his father. I went up to Nightwing and fixed his tie._

_ "Nightwing you need to go to work" I said as I handed him his jacket. "I am sorry about Starfire."_

_ "What happened to the woman I loved?" He fell down to the ground. I went to him and rubbed his head. I called his work and told them that he had received bad news and that he wouldn't be in for awhile. After a couple of hours I heard a loud snore echo through the house. I looked down and realized that he was asleep. _

You can guess that was the beginning of that interesting relationship, but it took them another year to get together. They were a happy couple, not expecting that police car pulling up to their house. Nor did they expect the news they got about a patient called 9200


	2. Chapter One: Shatter

Hi guys. What happened? Do I not get reviews? All I had was one, and I thank lilikoppsaya for that. Thank you for reviewing my story. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. If you guys haven't noticed the rating changed to M and that's because I want to be safe. I am begging and a pleading you to review!

Chapter one: Shatter

Jinx's POV

"Do you have to leave?" Nightwing asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He started to kiss me behind my ear. When Nightwing did that it is hard to stay mad at him. I had every right to be mad at him; the stupid fool was staying here because he had work. I was leaving to Jump City tonight with Jay and my kids. I had to get them away from Starfire.

"Yes, Nightwing, I have to go. I am not going to put the kids in danger." I snarled and pulled away from him. He was an idiot. HE thought me blind. I knew he was staying for Starfire and as his girlfriend I should break up with him before he breaks my heart. When I turned towards him after I finished packing I saw his face, it had fallen and he looked tired. "Hun, I need to visit Wally's grave. I haven't visited in awhile." I kiss his cheek and I turn to leave. I suddenly felt a hand on my arm griping tightly. "Ow!" I yelp. "Let go!" My eyes turning pink with electricity, I could feel my powers surging. I tug my arm free.

"It's always about Wally. I've seen the pictures you hide from me. The ones with you and Wally kissing, the one with the flower spread in the kitchen. You can't hide anything from me!" My anger was coming to a boil with this.

"How dare you? How dare you keep tabs on me? I am not yours to keep, Nightwing!" I stepped closer to him. He started to back away from me.

"You still love Wally!" He yelled in my face.

"And you still love Starfire." I laughed at the sight of his face. "Oh I know I've seen the pictures too. So don't give me this bull crap!" I walked out the door. "We all know that you're staying for Starfire. I'm no fool." I opened the car door, where the kids were sitting there in the back seat. They had a frightened look on their faces. I tried to comfort them real quickly but before I could Nightwing pulled me out of the car.

"Jinx, I love Starfire." My heart would break if it could. It would shatter if Wally hadn't already done it. "But I love you too. I need closure that's all." He kissed me. "See you in a week." I stepped back in the car and backed out. I waved goodbye and headed to the airport.

Nightwing POV

It was hard to watch them go. Usually I would accompany them but since the Starfire problem came up I couldn't force myself to go. I don't know why, but I had the desire to see her again. I don't know what I want anymore. I headed back to the house and turned on my TV. It was the kid's favorite TV show. Scooby Doo was a hit and I enjoyed watching them.

I awoke to the sound of a slamming door. Who would dare do this? I turn around and saw a flash of red. Suddenly there was a knife at my throat. I sat back in the chair. Starfire was here. She switched the knife to her other hand, still on my throat, and wrapped her legs around mine, straddling me. She moved closer and started to kiss my neck, moving back and forth both tongue and her body.

"Hi Nightwing," she said in a raspy voice. "I missed you." She pulled back. "I thought you were smarter than this." She gestured to the knife up against my throat. "Shouldn't you know not to be in a situation like this?" I had a feeling she wasn't talking about the knife. "I know." Those two words sent shivers down my spine. "I saw you two. I saw the look in your eyes. You have a crush on Jinx!" She proclaimed getting off me, she started jumping up and down, doing a creepy laugh. I look away, ashamed. Jinx used to be Starfire's friend. She saw my expression and stopped. "You more then like her? You love her!" She screamed. "Does she know?" I nod my head yes. I still couldn't meet her eyes. "Do you love her more then me?" I decided to stay quiet. "Are you having a conflict between lovers Nightwing?" She moved closer to me. "Are we close?" She smiled and dropped the knife, and I nod. "I wonder what I can do to pull ahead." She kissed me on the lips.

Jinx's POV

Thirty Minutes later

"I got the kids off the plane, perfectly safe. They had been the most perfect creatures in the world. They sat down and watched morning cartoons. Then they fell asleep. I have cute pictures of them, Nightwing. Love you." I left the message. I turned off the phone. "James holds Jesse hand and Jesse hold mine. Jay you get my other hand." We were good for awhile until Jesse and James let of my hand and decided to pull on my arm. I picked Jesse up and put him on my waist. I extended my arm to James and he lifted himself up, I started to move my hand. It was a makeshift swing. "Wee." I said and the kids echoed me. I felt a tap on the shoulder; I turned around and saw a security guard. "Sorry, sir didn't know this wasn't allowed." I put my kids down and started to walk away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned again.

"Ma'am you have to come with me." He was bulky, with a buzz cut. He would be cute if he didn't work here and wasn't as tough. I tugged my hand free.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked. I put the kids behind my back to keep them save.

"You are the bad guy Jinx, am I correct. You are under arrest for the crime of robbery." I turn to the kids and tell them to run. I instructed Jay to go to the safe spot, and then turned back to the guard.

"You must think that your day is lucky. You just caught one of the most wanted bad guys in Jump City. Well sorry to tell you, but you luck just went sour." I let go of my control and gave him some bad luck. After he was in the opposite wall I ran, and that was when I saw them. The guards were chasing my children. "Don't you know that your luck is only temporary? Cause it just ran dry." I zapped the wall my kids had passed but the guards weren't so lucky. Pieces fell blocking the guards from reaching my kids and I blocked myself from getting away. I ran the opposite direction and I saw a gate opened from a retracting plane. The door was almost closed as I squeezed through it. I was running down the runway as I saw them coming for me. I sent a shock to luggage cart and it fell on some, tripping other guards following them in the process. I was finally on the street and ran into an empty cab.

My phone started to ring and I saw that it was Nightwing. "Hey honey." I said. I heard some grunting.

"I love you." HE grunted and I swooned. He hadn't called me just to say that in awhile. "I love you." He shouted. I shouted it back. "I love you, Starfire." I dropped my phone. Starfire, he loves Starfire? I started to shake my head. I wiped my face and it was wet, I was crying, how he could do this to me. I forgot to hang up and a couple of minutes later I hear him call Honey to me, I hung up.

I couldn't care about Nightwing right now. I had just barely escaped getting caught. The cab slowed down and I realized that the police was looking for me. The cab driver locked the car and when they got to us they pulled me out by my hair. When they put me in jail I was furious. I knew know that someone put a warrant out for me. That tried to endanger my kids, and I knew their luck was going to die a painful death that it's like breaking one hundred mirrors.

*Five minutes after*

Nightwing POV

That shouldn't have happened. I say as I look up at the ceiling, Starfire lying right next to me, we were under the covers and she had the biggest smile ever. I was panting really hard. "Am I in the lead now?" She touched my arm. I shrug her off and get out, starting to put my clothes back on.

"That shouldn't have happened." I said as I finished putting my pants on. I went to the closest and pulled out a t-shirt. The guilt inside was consuming me, eating at my heart.

"Yes, Nightwing, we were very naughty." She whispered in my ear, her hand trying to pull my shirt off again. I slapped her hands away and started to put my shoes on. After I was done I pulled out a suitcase. I started to throw my clothes in there.

"It was wrong."

"But it felt so good, didn't it?" When she gave me that look I could see her as her teenage self, innocent.

"It was pretty amazing." I blurted out before I could think. "I love Jinx!" I sat, putting my head in my hands, and started to cry. When she started to laugh I turned and gave her a cold glare.

"You said you loved me."

"Starfire, I was caught up in the moment. It meant nothing." It was her turn to give me a cold glare.

"If you had loved her so much, why did you cheat on her?" She pulled out a cigarette and a liter. IN a second she was puffing smoke into my house. I knocked it out of her hand and stomped it out. I pulled her up by her neck.

"I hurt someone who did not deserve it. I am just like Kid Flash." She started to laugh as she was gasping for breath. There was a crazy look in her eye, like she was enjoying this pain she caused and the one I was inflicting on her right now. I gasped for breath and stumbled away, letting go of Starfire. She started to gasp for breath and while doing so, she started to laugh.

"You're not like Kid Flash, Nightwing your worse. Kid Flash never slept with his ex while he had just been doing his girlfriend minutes before. "She removed her hand from her back. I grab the cell phone she had hidden from me. "No, you didn't!" Tears started to form in my eyes. She had called Jinx. "Honey?" I said before there was a big click. She had heard the whole thing. That call had been for thirty minutes. I sat on the couch and cried everything I loved was gone.

*Flashback*

"Do we really have to go?" I asked after she finished dressing, I however had wrapped a sheet around myself; Jinx had always loved seeing my chest. I was in an excellent mood, and I started to kiss behind her ear. Minutes later we were doing the same exact thing we had just finished before. When we were done I gave her one big kiss and got off of her. "That was amazing." I panted.

"I thought women were emotional in bed." She joked, kissing me. When we stopped to get air in our lungs, Jinx stopped me from coming back. "Our flight is in two hours, we need to leave." She started to put her cloths on. My smile turned to a frown, how I could tell her. "Jay, James and Jesse get packed; we are leaving in twenty minutes!" She yelled out the door. You could hear three yes's coming from the living room. I got out of the bed and went behind her.

"Jinx? I love you. " She turned to me. A piece of hair had fallen into her eyes; I lifted my hand and brushed it back. She curved into my hand; she had always reminded me of a cat. "How about I don't go?" She let go of my hand real quickly.

"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"Well work needs me." I explained shrugging my shoulders. She started to get pissed off, I could tell because her eyes were flashing pink.

"You want to see the woman who is coming to kill you?" She let out a long breath and calmed herself. "Do what ever you like, I don't care." Her therapy was working real well. I would have been smashed into the wall. I hugged her and left the room to tell my son.

"Daddy! Don't be stupid, she wants you dead. Mom is not mom anymore." My son reacted just like Jinx, not understanding.

"Jay, you are still going with Jinx, I have to stay." He grumbled fine and left to head to the car. I knocked on our door and went inside. "They are ready Jinx." She was packing, technically throwing stuff into her suitcase. She didn't even look at me.

"Do you have to leave?"

"You knew! You did this on purpose!" I fell to the ground and she went for the gun in my closest. When she got a hold of it, she pointed it right at me.

"Did what on purpose? I didn't see you kiss before you were warned of Subject 9200. I definitely didn't look at your window this morning. I am totally innocent in all this mess." She giggled. "Of course I knew. I had to get you to trust me. When Jinx was packing I saw the gun in the closet. The Knife was just too easy, I wanted the gun. I needed you to get me up here." She stepped closer. "Also, I didn't want Jinx too have had you last." She kissed me, I jerked away. My chest started to burn and I could hardly breathe.

"What did you do?!" She wiped her mouth with a napkin. On it was green lipstick.

"While in the asylum, I met the most interesting person, maybe you know her. Her name is Pamela Lillian Isley." No! I tried to crawl away. She flipped me over and but a foot on my chest. "She was a well known villain called Poison Ivy. She gave me the most wonderful lipstick, I just put it on. Do you like it?" She laughed as I started to see the walls spinning. The last thing I saw before I fainted was a picture of Jinx hanging on our wall.


	3. Chapter 2: Stutter

Hello! Can you say I am glad to be back? It has been terrible, and i've struggled for the past month. I missed writing the most and am glad to be back. On Saturday, though, I am leaving to Arizona for a month, and where I'm going there is no Internet. I will be writing up there though and will post them when I get service again. Please review! Ok there are italics for different things. Letters and thoughts. **Oh I am very curious. Two stories have been circling my mind and I want your opinion which one I should write first. First, Jin's and Kid Flash's story. Second, Ravens and Beast boy's story. If you want to know what they are about the summaries will be at the end. **

**Chapter 2: Stutter**

Jinx's POV

I went to the door and knocked. The kids should be here. When they didn't come out I broke down the door. The place was pitch black, my kids nowhere in site. I yelled out in frustration then I ran through the house, tearing things apart to find them. Where were my kids? When I stopped I saw a flash of pink. I looked at the fireplace and found my old engagement ring. I bet this was how Kid Flash felt when I left him. I picked it up and found a piece of paper tucked in it. I took it out and placed the ring on my finger. It was the last thing I had of Wally. Then I looked at the piece of paper.

_Dear villain,_

_Your kids stopped by early, and we are having a nice chat. Turn yourself in at this address 13306 Tierney Ave, and your kids will be safe._

_ Super Hero_

"Jinx?" I heard from the door. I turned to see Jay letting his head hang down. I ran to him, crying, and over looked his body. "I'm ok Jinx, but Jesse and James is not. I am sorry I let you down." He was crying. I lifted his head so I could look in his eyes.

"You will never disappoint me Jay, I am so happy to see you ok." I hugged him and we cried together. "Jay, who took them? How did you escape?" Jay talked to me, told me his story. How he was very sorry? He should have never left them alone.

"Jay listen to me, you are a great leader, but your still young. Even adults make mistakes, but they always go and get the rest of their team. And Jesse and James, they are you team."

Jay's POV

"Jesse! James!" I yelled, my breath coming in short breaths. The kids were behind me and were slowing down. I ran back to them. "Please, we have to keep running. We have to get to the safe spot." They fell on their butts and started to cry for their mom. "Stop!" They looked at me with their wide eyes. "Your mother would want you guys to listen to me. She trusted me with you guys." A swell of pride rose up. "I don't want to disappoint her, do you guys?" They got up and held out their hands. I gripped their hands and couldn't help think that their hands were tiny, too tiny to be running around town. I lifted them in my arms and then started to fly. The kids let their head fall down on my chest.

"Don't worry guys; we will be there in a flash." They giggled when I said this. Jinx always told them about their father and they thought it was funny when we used his name in context. When I landed I set them on the ground. We climbed the stairs and did the secret knock on Jinx's apartment. I hadn't been here since Kid Flash died in a coma, my mother had killed him. She went crazy after that, and we left for our safety. Jinx had kept the apartment in case of emergencies and made the landlord evict stupid Artemis. She was the reason Jinx left her fiancée, she's the reason my mom went crazy. I wiped the tear that fell slowly down my cheek. Artemis ruined everything that I held dear in my life, I hated her.

"I told you to leave me alone!" A man's voice echoed in the apartment, "I am trying to sleep." He opened the door and stopped. We probably looked like drowned rats from the rain pouring down on us, but I couldn't stop staring at the man. James pushed me out of the way and looked up at the man. Jesse was helping me up and didn't pay the man any attention. Jesse was the one that loved everything nature, he was kind hearted and didn't like to see anyone hurt. James was the one that was brave and very protective of his loved ones. The man stepped out and started circling James.

"Father?" James asked. The man looked exactly like Kid Flash, the red hair, the blue eyes, he was exactly the same. Kid Flash had the weirdest look on his face. When Jesse had finished helping me up and was going to head towards him, but I stopped him. Jesse followed his brains, which was the opposite of James who followed his heart.

"I have a kid? Whoa can you say that you're a mini me or what?" Kid Flash smiled and hugged James. "I always wanted a kid. What's your name little buddy?" Kid Flash was wearing the pajamas he wore all the time when I was living here, blue footies. "James." James was sucking on his thumb.

"And how old are you?" James lifted four fingers. He smiled and I inhaled. I hadn't seen him in four years, he heard me and looked over at us and smiled. "And who are your friends?" He started walking towards us. "Hello young gentlemen, are you friends with my son?" He didn't remember me.

"Stop, please don't come any closer." I held Jesse behind me, I don't know what it was, but something didn't feel right. Kid Flash got a surprise look on his face, but he continued forward. "I said stop!" I rose up and produced star bolts, and then I recognized my mistake. I had left Jesse uncovered, and Kid Flash saw him. He went forward, and kneeled right in front of him, Jesse was smart enough to have closed his eyes. I had a really bad feeling.

"Twins? I have twins?" He sounded very happy and I saw Jesse doing it. I yelled at him to stop but I was too late. Jesse opened his eyes. Kid Flash gasped and fell down, I ran towards Jesse. "I had twins with her? The monster?" Jesse freaked out and ran; he had inherited Kid Flash's powers.

"Jesse!" James and I yelled.

"James!" I snapped at him, he was going to run after him. "Stay here, I will get Jesse." And I followed him out into the night.

James POV

My brother, always a chicken, but I loved him. I wanted to follow Jesse, but sadly I didn't have the same power as him, he may look like our mom but I had her personality and her powers. I loved mom and I needed to bring my brother back to have a complete heart.

"Jinx is your mother?" I nod and sit on the floor. I had a connection to my brother that nobody could explain. _Jesse get your butt back here, but find Jay first._ "Your brother has her eyes; luckily you have nothing in common with your mom."

"Excuse me?" I growled. Nobody insulted my mom, no one.

"I could overlook your brother's eyes, if that means I could keep you."

"I will not leave my mom." I stood up and stood my ground. I almost raised my hands to shoot him across the room.

"Well James, your mom is a villain and I cant believe I slept with her. The old me must have been stupid, I am so glad I lost my memories. There is no way the state is going to allow you to stay with her. Anyways she will go to jail." HE leaned against the wall.

"You clue what I do." I said. He seemed confused. "You…have…n-n-no…c-cl-clue…what…I…c-can…d-do." I stutter, my brother always made fun of how I talked, but the words seemed to get distorted in my mind and other kids called me stupid. I hate when they do that! My hair flared and I accidently shot my father through the wall. I was like my mom and I was proud if it.

"James!" I heard Jay yell. "Power down, now!" I looked up and noticed that kid was lifted in the air getting zapped, objects falling into the vortex, shelves breaking, pictures falling. I yelped and dropped him on the floor. Kid Flash rushed us and got ahold of all three of us.

"You are all crazy, but I bet Jinx cares somewhat. You guys are going to be the reason this mission will end and I can go home to Artemis." Jay seemed to get mad and he tore himself out of Kid's arms. Kid realized he wasn't going to catch Jay and instead ran away. He was going way to fast, I couldn't breath! I felt the oxygen go out of me, and I closed my eyes.

Starfire's POV

_What have I done? I thought as I look at Robin's body. I didn't mean for this to happen. _"Shut up, you little whore." _No, please no. Leave me alone! I scream. _"Ashanti will not be ignored, Starfire. We had to do this.Now we need to find Jay". _I will never let you touch him! I started to weep. I tried to get ahold of my body. _Ashanti laughed. "Poor little Starfire, cannot control anything. Her voice. LA." She singed. "Her body." She slapped my body. "You will never have control of your body, never, your body is mine." _Please, don't kill Robin. I love him._ "How was it, watching your man make love to me in your body. Hearing moans meant for you but were results of what I did to him."_ I will get you. Robin will be ok. You didn't give him enough dosage to hurt him._ "Your right, I had so much fun this afternoon that I decided to keep him as my little pet." _Jinx will stop you._ "Still holding onto that? She's G-O-N-E gone. Remember that phone call?" _Why do you want to hurt Jinx? She's the nicest person ever. _"She used to be the meanest person ever. She had such hatred in her when I knew her. Then when I ran into her a couple years ago, you had ruined her! It is my job to let her become the villain she was meant to be." _You are going to hurt her until she breaks. _"You finally got it. After I get her on my team the world will be ours." _You know telling people about your plans secures the defeat. _ "Not this time my dear, not this time." Ashanti laughed.

**Jinx/Kid Flash**

_**Kid Flash loves Artemis, but he made a promise to a dying friend to catch the famous villain, Jinx, and he always keeps his promise. Jinx was a kid that everybody hated at the orphanage. All Jinx has known is hatred but when a super hero appears on one of her teams robbery, will she finally find some happiness in her life? When will Kid Flash capture her, will he ever get back to Artemis? Will his missing ever be over?**_

**Raven/ Beast Boy**

_**What if Starfire wasn't the first person to date a team member? What if Starfire wasn't the first one to get pregnant?**_


	4. Chapter 3: Kali

Ok, Hi guys. Sadly I haven't gotten any reviews for the chapter I posted but my friend convinced me to write another chapter. So I am going to write one more before I leave, you can thank her in the reviews I hope to get. I am having that poll still, both stories will be written, but the one with the most votes will be written over the summer while I am finishing this one. Please review.

Chapter three: Kali

Kid Flash POV

"I c-c-can't believe that you ran, Jesse!" James yelled at his brother. I wanted to turn around and tell them to be quiet. I had tied them both to different chairs and sitting across from each other.

"I c-c-c-cant believe that you c-c-cant c-c-control you stutter!" Jesse made fun of his brother. I sighed and turned towards the computer. I installed a camera to watch when Jinx came to get our kids. I can't believe I have kids.

James POV

"I c-c-can't believe your making fun of me! Just because you're smart does not give you the right to be mean." I started to cry. "It's your fault that we are here." I wanted my mom. I was scared, soaking wet, and I wanted to curl up next to my mom and cry.

"Well if you weren't here, I would've escaped already. But you don't have my powers; you have the most incompetent powers ever. I could have vibrated through my binds already. However, I have to worry about you." He muttered. Why did my brother have to insult me for? "At least I know the alphabet." he said as I started to cry again. He did this all the time to show his intelligence, and it made me want to hit my brother. "A-B-C-D-E-F-G." He started to sing.  
"Stop!" I screamed. I did not need my brother to make me feel inferior; I knew I was smart; I just couldn't get the right words out of my mouth. It got scrambled on the way out. He continued to sing. "Stop, please." I whimpered. He wouldn't stop, and he was now on W. My eyes turned into slits and my hair started to stand up from the electricity. I moved my hands up and shot electricity at my annoying brother. He fell down with his chair. "Z." he said and started to cry. "Be quiet, Jesse, I'm getting us out." I was able to get my hand through the ropes and zapped it. They started to burn and soon fell off of me. I stood up and looked at my brother. "If your powers are so great, why don't you get yourself out? I'm done being your brother." I knew he could do it, that's why I didn't look back as I ran to the door. But I didn't reach the door. Kid Flash had stopped me.

"Let me go!" I shot him across the room and walked out the door. Jesse was still in his bindings and I realized that it was a level four containment field. Kid Flash shut the door on my face. Closing the connection I had to Jesse.

Jesse POV

He left me, me! I have saved his butt so many times and he can't do the same for me? He is a horrible brother; I wished I didn't have a brother. _As you wish, Jesse._ A voice randomly said in my head. There was a flash of white. "James!"

Jinx POV

"Follow me Jay." I pulled the kid behind me. I had a feeling that Jay knew the kidnapper, otherwise he would have made sure James was alright. I missed my poor baby boy. But something felt missing in my heart. Like I was forgetting someone else, someone I held in my heart. "Can you tell me the story again?"

"Jesse ran away, and I faced the kidnapper. Since Jesse knew I was in trouble he came back for me, and the kidnapper took him, I was able to get free but Jesse was not so lucky." HE finished his story.

"There was no one else?" I asked as we weaved through the streets avoiding traffic. I knew where the warehouse was, it was my first mission.

"Well there was Jesse, the kidnapper, and me. Why?" He said gripping the seat tightly. I guess I was in a hurry to get to my son. "Something's missing I can feel it." Something was not right. I was forgetting something and it was driving me nuts. Jay looked at me like I was nuts, and looked at the road.

"Jinx! Watch out!" I swerved to miss the lady in white that had appeared on the sidewalk in front of my car. I jumped out when the car stopped and ran to the lady. I had barely nicked her, but I knew the damage it could cause.

"I am sorry, ma'am. Tell me you are going to be ok." I helped her up. She was definitely a weird lady. She was wearing a long white robe that touched her ankles. The robe was satin with gold trim. It appeared to be a Japanese ceremonial robe. With black buttons running half way down the robe and a gold trim a half inch apart from the buttons on both side. The sleeves covered her hands fully. The collar had a gap in the front and had silver trimmings wrapped around. Her shoes were ancient Arabian slippers. They were white and had a golden flower blooming on the shoe. Her mask though, was the weirdest thing ever. It was half white and half gold, it indented her face, and if it wasn't for the gold, you would think it was the lady's face. Though I had a feeling that her real face was completely opposite then the mask made it appear. The mask covered her whole head, like the mask was slipped on. Since I was a little taller then her I was able to see the top of the mask, underneath the hair was the mask. There were tiny little holes in the mask that allowed one strand of hair to come out. There were thousands of them, but without looking closely, you would never have known. Her hair looked flawless and was a pale yellow, her hair reached down to her ankles. The hair was in a certain braid, the one that looked like Jasmine's in Aladdin, a big wave like shape that was tightened in the back with a white band. Then it would continue on, and then would be stopped by another white band, and on and on. She was a Caucasian; I knew that because her feet on top were uncovered.

"I am sorry. I had not been paying attention, I thought the sign said walk, I must've been wrong. Forgive me." She bowed, but I was mesmerized. When she talked the mask would move and shine, like thousand of sparkles were on her face. It was beautiful. "My name is Sekhmet." She pronounced it like Sekhc-met. That name sounded familiar. She finally looked me in the face and she gasped, raising her hands to her mouth. She was wearing white gloves that fit her like a glove; it had to be custom made. "Jinx? Is that really you?" She hugged me, I stumbled. "I haven't seen you since the Orphanage!" She said. I couldn't breath; I hadn't seen her in nineteen years! For all I knew, she was dead. "How long has it been?"

"Nineteen years." I gulped. "I was ten, you were five." My hands were shaking. "I thought you burned in the fire. If I had known…" I couldn't continue it felt like someone stuck their fist down my throat. I couldn't breathe, the tears trying to break free. A sob come out of my throat. I closed my eyes and I saw a little girl, a girl that wore a little black dress and her blonde hair up in pigtails. Kali, it was Kali. "Kali?" I sobbed. The fire at the orphanage, the newspaper said, took the life of a young girl, Kali and many others, but I didn't care about them.

"Jinx?" Jay got out of the car. I turned to him, not letting go of Kali. He looked scared. "Get over here Jay." I tell him. He walked cautiously towards us. "This is Kali, my best friend." HE nodded and stopped.

"We need to go." He went back to the car. I rolled my eyes, he was just like Nightwing. My heat stopped, that jackass, I had left him a message, breaking up with him. I was going to miss Jay, I was moving back to Jump City.

"Kali, come with us. I don't know your superpower because you hid it, but it might be useful. Someone stole my baby, Jesse." She nodded and ran to the car. I knew that she was going to help me, Kali always helped. "What is your superpower?" Kali just nodded.

Jesse POV

Where did he go? I asked Kid Flash and he didn't know what I was talking about. Where was my brother? _James!_ I heard slithering and looked to the floor. There was a girl sliding on the floor like a snake, hardly making a sound. I started to yell but she looked at me. Her mask covering her eyes, but I knew she was looking at me. She raised her arm slowly, using her finger to silence me. She stood up slowly and started to untie me. "My name is Sekhmet, but my friends call me Kali. I know your mother." But she stopped and looked over at Kid Flash. I started to cry because I was so close to being free. "Shh, please, how about you tell me about your kidnapper?"

"He's my father." Kali looked at me. "You may not understand my actions, Jesse, but I need to do something first." I started to cry. Suddenly a flash of pink appeared. My mom was here. I heard the slithering and turned to see Kali heading towards Kid Flash. She pulled out a device and called someone. "This is Sekhmet, I need back up." And she continued on. She started to spin and light filled the warehouse, her head hung back and she slowly fell to the ground. I could see that her eyes were black and that no soul was inside. I screamed.

Kali's POV

_I could see everything, but Kid Flash was my main focus. When I first saw him, I knew something was wrong. I had to fix it. My hand, the gold specks that created my arm and hand, reached towards Kid's forehead. My hand easily went through, then my head, and before I knew it I had completely submerged into his mind. I allowed my past selves free to wander his mind and find the problem. Kali, my four year old self, was playing hopscotch on the part of the brain that controlled nerves. My teen self was reading in his library filled with memories. "Sekhmet, I found something." Teen called. I walked over to her, and she pointed to a place in a book. There was a black spot where memories where meant to be. Teen flipped the pages and they were all black. "What year is this?"_

"_This covers seven years, four years ago. It is completely blank." I nod and take the book from her. "Watch Kali." And I went into the book. I allowed the light to flow through me, allowing light to seep out of my pores. Everywhere I stepped it would turn to light, and would fix the memory but it wasn't the one I needed to find. I imagined a flashlight and it appeared in my hand. I turned it on and it flickered, I hit it once and it completely worked. "This is going to take forever." I said as I looked into the darkness of Kid's memories._

Jinx POV

"Jesse, my baby, you okay?" I asked as I untied him.

"Mom, its daddy. He's alive!" He cried into my arms, I lifted him and cradled him in the crook of my arm. I turned to go to Kid Flash, and gasped when I knew Jesse was right. "Wally, how the hell are you alive?" But he didn't answer, he was knocked unconscious, and Kali was lying on the floor. "What?" Then a black raven went through the wall, and dropped a heavy object behind me. I turned and I almost dropped Jesse when a hard body slammed into me, held me, then moved me over and continued running. My eyes followed him, he punched his fists together and he turned into Cyborg.

"Kali! Come one, wake up!" He yelled taking Kali into his arms. "If you continue that, then you might mess her up and apparently Kid Flash too. Let her do her magic." I looked over at a girl in a blue hood, Raven. "Hello Jinx." She said and grinned. A green bird was flying in though the window, landed next to Raven, and transformed into Beast Boy. He had grown up, muscles, but still lean, and his pointed tooth had sharpened. His ears were still pointed, but his hair had grown out. "Dude! Where's the fire?" He screamed over Cyborg's yelling.

"Kali's under, you know how he gets." Raven said turning to Beast Boy.

"He should just date her and get himself laid. He's totally in love with her." Beast Boy grinned and moved closer to Raven. Raven giggled and started towards him too. "I knew I was miserable when I first joined this team with you on it. Now I am the luckiest guy on the earth to have a wife like you." She smiled and kissed him. My mouth had dropped to the floor. Raven and Beast Boy married?! I cleared my throat and headed towards them. Beast Boy stopped kissing his wife and looked at me.

"Dude, its Jinx!" He gave me a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Kid Flash kidnapped my son, came in here to give him a talking to and he was unconscious and Kali was right next to him."

"That's Kali's power for you." She laughed and put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. She shoved him away and gave me a hug. "Kali found something wrong with Kid Flash and decided to fix it. She won't come out, neither Kid Flash, until she has fixed it." She let go of me and smiled at a sleeping Jesse. "Your kid?" I nod.

"He's a little guy." Beast Boy said over Raven's shoulder. "I can't wait to have one." He whispered to Raven. "I love you."

"Gotta hate newlyweds, except they've been married for two years." Cyborg said behind me. "They've been trying for a baby for a year, but they are struggling." He put Kali in one arm and hugged me. "Good to see ya little lady." I nod and hug him too. "Raven, BB, stop kissing and get Kid Flash." They part and go towards them. BB turned into an elephant and Raven levitated Kid Flash onto Beast Boy and then climbed on him as well. They started walking, Cyborg following behind them. "You coming?" I followed them.

**Jinx/Kid Flash**

_**Kid Flash loves Artemis, but he made a promise to a dying friend to catch the famous villain, Jinx, and he always keeps his promise. Jinx was a kid that everybody hated at the orphanage. All Jinx has known is hatred but when a super hero appears on one of her teams robbery, will she finally find some happiness in her life? When will Kid Flash capture her, will he ever get back to Artemis? Will his missing ever be over?**_

**Raven/ Beast Boy**

_**What if Starfire wasn't the first person to date a team member? What if Starfire wasn't the first one to get pregnant?**_


	5. Chapter 4: Red Wire Blue Wire

So I worked my butt off to get one more chapter done, and here it is. I might even get one more done, but I promise nothing. SO please review. Vote for which story you want, once again the summaries will be at the end of this one. What did you think about Kali? Forgot this in the last one, but I do not own Teen Titans. Please review!

Chapter 4: Red Wire, Blue Wire

Jesse's POV

"We can't leave him!" I cried. Struggling against my mom's arms. She wouldn't listen to me. "We need James, please, listen to me! You're leaving one of your sons." My mom just shook her head, probably thinking I lost my mind. I knew James existed, why isn't anybody listen to me. I wiped away my tears, where was my brother?

Jinx POV

We were walking for a bit when we came to the old place where the Titans Tower used to be. In its place was a huge tower. When we got closer I noticed it was like a floating maze. It had metal slabs everywhere, different sizes and none connecting, they were moving around and changing shapes. One minute it would be a smooth metal slab, and then it would change into a figure of the Titans. It would go to a shiny ghost, then a metal blaster, a raven, and lastly there would be a sequence of animals. Then stopped with all the superheroes standing next to each other, only for a quick second though, then they would change into the moving metal slabs. It was all levitating. "How did you guys do that?" Raven raised her hands.

"I found a good magician, who cast a spell on the tower. Ready?" She asks as we were all enveloped by her darkness. Suddenly we were inside a building. "Where are we?" I asked Raven. "We are in a tree." Beast Boy said, wrapping his arms around Raven. I look around and I see that we are indeed in a tree.

"How did you hide this?" I looked around. We were a couple hundred feet off the ground, this was huge!

"We are underground actually. We removed the debris from the old Titans Tower and we found a tree. A small tree, but a tree nonetheless. We dug to the roots and noticed it was going to grow. We put the tree underground with good soil, and we found out the soil we put it in had radiation and over a week's time, it turned into this. The leaves barely reach the hole in the ground up there. The tower floating up there is just a distraction. Please wander, but come back here." Beast Boy finished. He turned to Cyborg. "Let's get these two in the infirmary." He headed towards the exit. Raven's eyes followed Beast Boy's butt. "I'm going to my room." Raven said. I leave the room and walk around. The tree was huge and very beautiful .There were engravings of animals trimming the tree. There was a section for every titan. There was a meditation room for Raven. It was high and round and on the top was a star and around the rim there were words in Ravens language. There was a training ground. A techie room for Cyborg and a room that had no windows or doors. Then there was the main room. Not counting four bedrooms for the super heroes and many guest bedrooms. I knock on Raven, nothing happened. I opened the door and it was an empty room. She probably moved in with Beast Boy.

I headed towards the main room again. Everyone was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Beast Boy was sitting in the largest chair; Raven and Cyborg were sitting on the side of him. "Ok, so I called this meeting for a very important topic. Someone stole my tofu again." He slammed his fists on the table and smiled.

"Come on man, you made me leave Kali for this?" Cyborg sighed but didn't get up. Beast Boy gave him a look and Cyborg blushed. "Yes, if you hadn't stolen my tofu, then we wouldn't be in this mess." He looked at me. "Jinx, please sit down." He waved his hand to a chair. When I had taken a seat, Beast Boy and Cyborg started to have a fight again. "Beast Boy is the leader, Cyborg second in command." Raven explained the sitting arrangements.

"How did that ever happen?" I asked and Raven smiled. She went into a story about how she and Beast Boy were looking for a place to live. They had found Cyborg and BB wanted to get the gang back together. They had all voted Beast Boy for leader. "Has he actually been a good leader?"

"Surprisingly, he is. He took charge completely and has saved us a couple of times." Raven's eyes showed appreciation. I used to be that way with Kid Flash. "Raven, is it too much trouble to ask if I can get a room to lay Jesse down?" She nodded and stood up. I followed her to a kid's room.

"It was meant to be for our kids." She said sadly. "It's not BB's fault, its mine. The doctors say I can never have kids again. BB refuses and keeps hope that one day we will conceive." She said sadly. "I don't believe that I could, but I keep hope for my husband." I lay Jesse down and turned towards Raven. I engulfed her in a hug, she became very stiff.

"How did this happen? Last time I saw you guys, you were a drunk and he was engaged to Terra." I let go of her. She smiled and looked at me.

"That's one hell of a story."

Starfire's POV

_Where are we going? _"To Jump City." _But why? "_We need Jinx, and she is in Jump City." _I will not let you harm my friend._ "Even if she slept with the love of your life?" _Yes, she is still my friend. _"Then you are a fool, Starfire." _Ashanti, please, she has a kid. _"She has two kids, technically. You see I can stray from this body for a short time and still control this one. I went to her boy Jesse when he wished he didn't have a brother, poor James didn't even flinch when he vanished from this world. He's crying and all alone. I am feeding from his pain and fear." _No, this cannot be, why would you do this? _"I am hurting Jinx as much as possible to get her on my side. Can you imagine how she would feel when she remembers she had another kid? It will be wonderful."

Kali's POV

"_How long have I've been wandering?" I asked Teen. All I could see was darkness everywhere and I still hadn't found the source. "Five hours." She responded. Teen always hated being stuck in a brain for long periods of time. "How's Kali?"_

"_She's being a little spoiled princess." I chuckle at this. "Be nice, Teen. Do you know where the source of this darkness is coming from?" I heard her start flipping through a book and came back with an answer. "Yes, its right in front of you." I started walking again. As I got closer I could see a black hole seeping darkness into Kid Flash's brain. I flew over the dark hole and called Kali and Teen to come to me. _

_Kali was singing a Disney song and was dancing around Teen. "About time." Teen said and collected Kali into her arms. They merged together and flew at me. When we were complete again, I gathered all of my light and directed it to the hole. I could hear Kali laugh and fly out of me. "Sekhmet, red wire or blue wire?" She held up these wires from the dark hole. "Red wire, blue wire." She said over and over again, looking back and forth. "I know the purple wire!" She giggled. She cut the wires and rearranged them. Connect the right wires into the right input. Suddenly, she started flying back to me and the hole started to close. "Oh look the little brat actually fixed something instead of breaking it." Teen said. I laughed and started flying over his brain, getting rid of all the darkness. "Ready to go home?" I ask them and both said yes. I went to the place I entered and started to break myself away from his brain. _

Jinx POV

"That is quite the story, Raven. " I smiled as we headed towards the infirmary. Cyborg had called us and told us to get down there. As I stepped in the room, I lost my breath. Kid Flash was sitting up and talking to Cyborg. He was very handsome, his hair was still shoulder length and he had more muscles. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Jinx, what are you doing here?" He ran his hand through his hair and smiled wider.

"What do you remember?" I ask him, going closer to him and holding his hand. He looked shocked but squeezed my hand.

"Us breaking off our engagement, me getting hit by a car." I sobbed when I heard this.

"That was over four years ago, what happened?" I looked at him. He just grimaced. "It was like a dream. Artemis had found me and told me that I hated you. I spent the next four years trying to find you and catch you." He grimaced. "I hoped it was a dream." I gasp when I see his other hand. There was a wedding ring on his hand. He gasped and screamed. "No! That was the one I had prayed was part of the dream. Please tell me I didn't marry Artemis!" He hugged me and started to shake. I ran my hands through his hair, he was alive! "Wait, I didn't, I broke up with her, this was the ring I got for when we got married, and I put it on when I placed the note in your engagement ring." HE said looking at my hand. I was wearing my engagement ring. I lean towards him and whisper in his ear. "I love you."

"Uh sorry to break up this beautiful moment but Kali is waking up." We turned our gaze to the girl moaning on the table, but a few minutes later she was quiet again. "It's been thirty minutes. Where the hell is Kali?" Cyborg yelled.

Kali's POV

_My hands went first, then my shoulders, my head, and then the rest of my body. I breathed as I was released from his body; I started to head towards my body when I saw a streak of yellow. I followed the path and wound up in front of a guest room. I went through the door and found a little golden boy._

_ "Why don't they see me?" He looked at me. He looked exactly like Jesse, but had Kid Flash's eyes. His eyes were big and round, tears flowing down his face. "Why don't they remember me?" _

_ "Who are you?" I ask the little boy, collecting him in my arms. He wiggled in my arms and calmed down. "My name is James, I'm Jesse's twin brother, but everyone has forgotten me, why?" He started to cry again. James? Jinx had never mentioned him before. "I heard Jesse wish that he never had a brother. Then there was this light and I found myself here. I am so scared."_

"_What are you so scared of?" His light started to flicker. He hid in my shoulder as a being appeared in the room. I recognized her immediately and tightened my grip on James. "Ashanti."_


	6. Chapter 5: Screams of Torture

OK I love you guys so much that I am posting another chapter in one day. I would love for you guys to review. I really do love hearing from you guys. Enjoy this chapter! Sister's are like sisterhood that you choose to go in. I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Five: Screams of Torture

Kali's POV

"_Oh James, you have a visitor, how sweet." Ashanti cooed. I send my light out but she counteracts it with darkness filled with fear and hate. I feel weak, but I would protect this child from this monster. I turn and run away from her, clutching James tightly. I could feel the tears running down his cheeks and unto my robe. Human tears always turned my robe black from sorrow. Suddenly there was darkness all around me, choking me. I am able to burn it off with my light, but I couldn't afford for it to happen again. I ran into a room and placed James on the floor. "Hunny, I am going to need you to do something for me." He nodded. I push some hair out of his face. "I am going to have to leave you." I'm ready to cry._

"_Why?" He cried harder. I pulled him into my arms and cradled him. The tears were coming out of my eyes._

"_I have too, Ashanti is better and will defeat me. I cannot allow her to get you. Ok?" He nods. "Ok, I need you to listen and follow everything I say exactly. You need to find light. If what you said is true. Ashanti has trapped you in here, if you existed before and she changed it? Well you can recreate yourself. In darkness she can take but light can recreate." I chanted a saying from my planet. "All you have to do is find it and walk, walk until y0ou cant." He nods; I can hear Ashanti trying to pry the door open. "I have to warn you, they might not recognize you, but there is something you can do to fix that. All you have to do is…" The door suddenly is blown apart. I throw as much light as I can at her, and we start a battle. "James, you will start at the beginning, but you know how to get home follow what you have seen. Run!" I watch as the little boy runs out of the room. As fast as I can I direct the light in front of James, creating the portal to our world. He looks back at me when Ashanti's darkness hits me. The pain is overwhelming but I keep the portal open until he walks through. The last thing I saw was the tears in his eyes as I close the portal behind him. I let out a scream as I slip into unconsciousness._

James POV

_I can still hear the scream echoing off the walls. I cover my ears and fall to the ground. I start shaking back and forth. I can't believe I left her there for the torture she was about to receive. The darkness was overwhelming and I was very happy to be out in the light. It made you feel very warm. Walk until you can't anymore. That was what she said and I had to listen. I headed towards the blinding light that didn't scorch. _

_It felt like years, I was thirsty and starving. I wanted to collapse from exhaustion. I fell into the sand on the floor; it was a never ending dessert. I pull my weight by my hands; I had to walk the farthest I could. I saw a figure of light appear in front of me._

"_This young lad has traveled far sisters." Feet appeared in front of me. The person had on blue shoes. I look up to her and saw she was wearing a blue robe with golden lace. Her hair looked like blue flames. "Little one, I am Karena. These are my sisters, Nadia-" The lady she pointed to was wearing a brown robe and had brown hair. "And this is Concordia." The other lady was wearing green and also had green hair. I would say they looked like the lady from before, but they wore no mask. "We are the people of Alexandra." The one named Nadia leaned into Karena, whispering._

"_Karena, this is Sekhmet's light, the reason we came here is to check because of the screaming?" She reminded her sister. All three sisters shivered from the memory of the scream and I followed them. "If the elders find out we went here we will be banished like Sekhmet." Concordia finished. Karena looked appalled at her sister's behavior._

"_Sekhmet is still our sister…" She looked at her Sister's._

"_Sister it sounds like you're favoring her because she is actually your baby sister." Concordia chided. _

"_How can I favor Sekhmet if I have never even met her before, she was banished as a baby for something she could not control." Karena shouted. Her hair seemed to stand on ends and her hands had blue light coming out. She turned towards me, her blue eyes shimmering unshed tears. "Little one, is she the one we heard screaming?"_

"_Yes, she was attacked by darkness, her name Ashanti, she never told me her name, she was wearing a mask, and she opened this to save me. The last thing I saw was her getting surrounded by darkness and a shriek as she closed the portal. She told me to walk until I couldn't anymore." Karena had tears flowing down her eyes._

"_Her mask is a symbol of her banishment. It had appeared on her face when her orphanage had burned down. She was only four, I was twelve." She sobered up and looked behind her. "I never knew her, she was sent away by my parent when she was born. I do not know her so I cannot mourn her." She turned towards the two people. "We do know Ashanti though, she is truly evil and I wish that Sekhmet's death had been painless." _

"_Death?" I yelled trying to stand up. "Please tell me that she didn't die because of me?" I cried. No one picked me up. "You are as cold as Sekhmet was warm."_

"_She hasn't died yet but she will soon." Karena replied. _

"_You have to go back for her! She is still alive!" Nadia and Concordia turned around and left. Karena gave me a weird look. "Little one, she is as good as dead." She left and went to her Sister's. _

"_S-S-She said you would help me." I lied. They stopped and turned around. Karena lifted her hand and a blue light came from her hand and opened a portal. I crawled until I was in front of the portal, when food and water was given t me by Karena. _

"_You have such spirit, little one; we are protector and would not let you leave without these necessities, you have such a long journey home." She handed me money and dropped me into the portal. _

I fell hard to the concrete floor beneath me. I was back in the ware house where everything happened. I felt such grieve over what happened only five hours ago. I had gone through getting captured, someone trading their lives for me, then someone sending me home. It had felt like years to me. I walked out after I ate the food and drank the water they gave me. I found a security guard and headed in his direction. When I got there I pulled on his pant leg. "E-e-e-excuse m-me s-s-sir, I am t-t-t-terribly lost." I stuttered. He looked down at me and picked me up. He put me inside his car.

"Do you know where you live?" he asked looking back at me. I tell him to take me to the Titans Tower. As we reach the tower I give him a five dollar bill, and he smiled and told me to keep it. He left me all alone. I looked at the metal slabs in front of me and stepped through, expecting to be in the tower. I wasn't, instead I almost fell in a hole. This wasn't the right place! I ran out and fell to the cold ground and cried myself to sleep.

Beast Boy POV

I had this nightly ritual, around 2 in the morning I had to get out of the tower and walk around outside. I had started a year ago. It helped me think and it got my mind off of everything. It was right around the time Raven and I started trying for a kid. Nothing had happened, they said she would never conceive again, but I had to keep the faith. If I wasn't the strong one, Raven would break down.

I had the most wonderful wife and I still couldn't believe I had gotten her. It had all started when Raven told me everything, Terra was waiting in my apartment, and I panicked. I had to tell Terra the engagement was off. Why would I settle for her when I could get the girl of my dreams? I had always loved Raven. After that I tried to get in touch with Raven but she refused. I finally found her though a year later and I kissed her in front of everyone. I had taken my disguise of and I was Beast Boy. The next week we found Cy and asked if we wanted to get the team back together. A couple months later I married Raven. I remember that day, the way she looked in her white heart shape lined dress. Her long hair pulled up in fancy hair dew. Everything would be perfect when we had little ones running around, if we ever had little ones.

As I started to head for the city I fell over something hidden in the grass. I sat up and saw a little kid, sleeping. Was this a gift from God? I lifted him up and headed back in the tower. It would be perfect, but of course I knew it was too good to be true. Suddenly I didn't want to go on a walk anymore.

Jesse POV

The sunlight streamed into my room, waking me up. I needed to find my mom and convince her she had another kid. I went to the kitchen and saw my mother sitting at the counter. I ran to her hugging her.

"Jesse, there has been exciting news, Beast Boy found a child last night sleeping in front of the Tower." She hugged him. I wish it was my brother. I went to the refrigerator and opened it. Suddenly the door opened but I paid no attention.

"Mom!" I heard someone yell .I looked up and saw my mom with a confused face. I went towards her and I almost cried.

"James!" I ran and hugged him, crying. "Brother, you are back. I am so happy to see you." James hugged me back and cried into his shoulder. Suddenly I was yanked away from my brother. I looked up at my mom. "Let me go!" I struggled against her.

"You stay away from my son, you hear me boy?" She yelled at James. He cringed and ran away.

"Mom, let me go!" I bit into her skin until she let me go. I ran after my brother. He was in the infirmary cuddled up to Kid Flash. Kid Flash smiled and told me to come to him.

"They tell me I had one son, but something in my mind and gut that tells me both of you are my sons." He told me.

"I-I-I am your s-s-son and s-s-so is Jesse." James stuttered. I had missed that about him.

"And why are you guys the only ones that know about it?" HE looked at me and I burst into tears.

"Before you got better, you had kidnapped us and I started to make fun of my brother because he stuttered. He is so smart that he was able to get free but he was mad that I made fun of him that he left me. But he thought I could and when he found out he tried to come back and help me. I was so mad, furious, that I had wished that I didn't have a brother. "I hid my face in Kid Flash's chest, ashamed what I had done.

"Jesse that was a horrible thing to do, have you heard the saying be careful what you wish for?" I nod and start crying again. He holds me tighter. "I believe you guys, and I am thrilled to have two son, no matter their faults or mistakes." He kissed my forehead then did the same to James. I looked up at James.

"I am very sorry." HE smiles at me and I smiled back. He looked around the room and his gaze turned cold. He was looking at Cyborg and the girl named Kali. Cyborg was holding her small hand and looked ready to cry. James dropped unto the floor and went to Cyborg. He sat on cyborgs lap and smiled.

"S-S-S-Sekhmet?" He touched Kali's hand. Cyborg looked up and nodded. "S-s-she saved me f-f-f-from A-A-A-Ashanti." My brother started to cry. "Those l-l-ladies refused to g-go b-back for her, they are g-g-g-going to let her d-d-die." He hugged Kali. His Tears making her outfit turn black. You could hear Cyborg painful cry from anywhere in the tower. It was the most horrible sound in the world.


End file.
